


my truth with you

by LilacTree_928



Series: soft!jaehyun agenda because we don't need more of fuckboii!jaehyun fics in this world 👺 [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, I don't even know what I'm talking about at this point, Jaehyun's just a big misunderstood puppy, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sicheng knows that, So they relieve stress, and tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacTree_928/pseuds/LilacTree_928
Summary: Jaehyun's tired of all the personas and masks. But that's fine, for by the end of the day, he knows that he can be bare and true once he's back on Sicheng's arms.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Series: soft!jaehyun agenda because we don't need more of fuckboii!jaehyun fics in this world 👺 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066685
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	my truth with you

_ Thud _ .

Jaehyun placed down the box of materials from the basement on the table. The urge to look down and display a bashful smile is as strongly felt as usual but Jaehyun held it in in favor of throwing a casual smirk as he placed his hands inside the pockets of his uncomfortable jacket. The fawning didn’t cease but he could only hold himself in place, patiently waiting for it all to end.

The council had just finished meeting but he couldn’t leave just yet because a few members are yet to leave and are stalling in favor of thanking him and even throwing him a flirtatious invitation for a party that will happen later at Johnny’s house. He’d usually come along and enjoy the bright lights, the sweltering lights, the burning of the alcohol down his throat, the adrenaline that’s coursing down his fingertips as he holds Sicheng in his arms while they sway to the beat of the music that’s on.

He usually would, while wearing all the necessary masks – as heavy as they are, in order to make interaction flow as seamless as it should. He usually weaves through with such interactions with extreme ease and though it weighs him down by the end of each day, he doesn’t really have the choice to stop such.

And he usually doesn’t mind it. He’s just another beautiful existence in all circles inside the university and Jaehyun doesn’t really mind it. He doesn’t care much for the burden in exchange for the little privilege he and his boyfriend enjoy. So really, it’s fine. He doesn’t mind donning on the heavy armors either, for if he’s truthfully speaking, he does enjoy it usually. He doesn’t mind playing dress up every single day.

It’s just, it just becomes exhausting from time to time and he honestly just wants to go home and bask in the warmth of their little abode while snuggling close to Sicheng as the latter lazily watches whatever that’s on the recommendation of Netflix that day while the while Jaehyun relaxes under whatever incense Sicheng decides to light that night. Sicheng has always been the spontaneous and detached of them two anyways, at least with regards to societal expectations of them two. Which is probably why he had gravitated towards him, and ultimately placed himself under the spotlight which he’s not really comfortable with.

Initially.

Still, he wants those cuddles and possibly kisses as he wears the loosest pair of pjs he could find to let his skin breathe from all the denims and leathers.

“Everyone, out.”

Jaehyun heard Sicheng growled lowly behind him as the council president finally had enough, causing the other members to buckle in fear and quickly scampering out in fear of further infuriating their obviously irritated president. Letting out a sigh of relief, Jaehyun turned and pouted at his stoic boyfriend who just shook his head before standing up and engulfing him in a tight but gentle hug.

This had him hanging limply as he took in Sicheng’s lavender scent. He knows that he must smell like it too, what with sharing the same shower gel and Sicheng’s overpowering preference for lavender incense especially before night time, but this sort of lavender is uniquely Sicheng’s and Jaehyun revels in the comfort it provides him with especially after wearing his personas for so long.

“You should’ve just shooed them out the moment the meeting had ended.”

Jaehyun shook his head, further burrowing his face into the crook of Sicheng’s neck who clicked his tongue in response. The harshness in the latter’s words is thoroughly opposing the gentle caresses he’s making on Jaehyun’s head. Jaehyun smiled.

“Can we light a blue sage then a palo santo later?”

Jaehyun turned to drawing patterns on Sicheng’s back – a star, a moon, some grasses, and more lines. He heard Sicheng sigh on his head before a reaffirming hum rumbled across his chest. Jaehyun slowly let go and beamed brightly as he took Sicheng’s things on the table, a slight jump decorating his steps at the prospect of finally going home and probably getting takeout along the way.

He felt Sicheng take his hands firmly and Jaehyun bit his lips abashedly.

“Where did that blue sage and palo santo went?”

Sicheng panted in between kisses as Jaehyun saw him eye the burning ‘ _ Love & Sex _ ’ on their incense burner sitting prettily atop beside their tv which show has been long forgotten in favor of kissing. Jaehyun giggled as he went on to sucking Sicheng’s long and slender neck. Truly, relaxation had been his primary intention when they were heading home but all of those thoughts went into the gutter the moment that he saw the newly arrived package in front of their door containing those freshly bought incenses. He just couldn’t resist.

“Blame your package.”

For truly, his body and energy has yet to cool down but his mind is too exhausted to don any persona any longer that day. And truly, his passion and heat burn the strongest while bare and true with Sicheng. As he receives and in turn lets out the rawest music he could sing, he breaks apart and finds himself at the mercy and affection of the man who’s the only one who can see him beneath the layers he has to cover himself with.

As he’s panting, whining, mewling, and sweating while the incense mixed with the scent of their bodies, Jaehyun knows that he doesn’t mind the weight of all the expectations, prejudices, and judgments he has to smile and smirk at everyday; if it meant that he’d be true and naked back in Sicheng’s arms, he’d willingly wear even the thickest and heaviest of those personas.

“ _ I love you so much _ .”

Sicheng stares down at him so lovingly that Jaehyun feels like crying even at the familiar coil in his stomach. He unabashedly sniffed despite the hotness as tears pooled in his eyes, his throat clogging up that he’s unable to reply back the words that’s spilling through his whole existence. He saw Sicheng chuckled through his blurry sight as his cheeks were wiped by gentle hands.

“I told you that you needn’t need to impress anybody. Look how exhausted you are.”

Sniffing, Jaehyun reached out and pulled Sicheng closer to him, letting the warmth and dampness comfort him and push him closer to the edge once more. It truly is exhausting but the masks are ingrained in him and it’s already too late in his life to just shuck them out in favor of autonomy.

“I don’t know anything else but you.”

He heard Sicheng sigh as they move in sync, their heartbeats matching each other with their hot breaths further heating up their burning skins. Autonomy is a long-lost desire he’s already lost and if thrust back to him, he’d go crazy with the emptiness and confusion it will bring forth. It’s not an exasperated sigh though and Jaehyun knows that Sicheng understands.

That Sicheng understands and accepts him for him. That he’d be waiting for him every single day for when he’d finally take off the layers he had to don on, that he’d be there snarling at those that reduce him to nothing more than his masks, that he’d be there lighting another of his incenses while singing a far-away tune from his hometown.

As his tears dried again and the two of them finally leap over the edge, Jaehyun felt his throat finally opening up and letting him say the words he has been itching to in broken breaths.

“ _ I love you too. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've posted this before in twitter and am just cross-posting it here! I hope you enjoy this little JaeWin fic of mine! Here's to more soft!jaehyun fics in the fandom! Cheers!
> 
> Don't hesitate to talk to me here: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LilacTree_928) & [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/LilacTree_928)! You can even drop down on the two or in the comments section on what particular Jaehyun ship you'd wish to see and which particular trope or scene you want to read, I'd really appreciate the suggestions and requests. 😊


End file.
